27 October 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-10-27 ; Comments *Thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Sessions *Live sets from the Camden Live Festival by Solar Race, Zion Train and Dave Clarke Tracklisting *Three Disciples: Gwarn (Tek 9 remix) (10" - Gwarn (Remix)) Flex @ $ *Done Lying Down: So You Drive (7") Immaterial *Ruth Brown: Oh, What A Dream (LP - Rockin' With Ruth) Charly $ *Jah Warrior: Star Of David (12" - Star Of David / Vampire) Jah Warrior @ $ *Solar Race (Live set from The Underworld): #Not Here $ #Swimmer #Get A Head #One Day Out #Juvenile #Skewiff *Fructose: It's Not A Life Lewis (12") White Label @ $ *Teengenerate: Gonna Feel Alright (LP - Smash Hits!) Estrus *Urusei Yatsura: Kernal (7") Love Train *Ike Bennett & The Crystalites: Easy Ride (v/a LP - Riding The Musical Chariot) Heartbeat HB 58 @ $ *Fall: So What About It (LP - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister *Garden Variety: Stickler (LP: Knocking The Skill Level) Headhunter *''...File 1 cuts in ...'' *Code Of Practice: Can We Change the Future (Sounds Of Life Remix) (12") Certificate 18 CERT1813 @ *Zion Train (Live set from The Underworld): @ #Get Ready @ #In A Rut @ #Beethoven @ #Dance Of Life @ #Free The Bass @ #Follow Like Wolves @ #Hovercraft @ *''JP attempts unsuccessfully to get an encore out of the band'' *60ft Dolls: Pig Valentine (7") Indolent *''...File 1 cuts out...'' *''Dave Clarke interview'' *Shizuo: Sweat (LP - Harder Than The Rest) Digital Hardcore # % *''John wishes he had a microphone outside and starts attracting attention from passers by'' *Lorelei: Quiet Staid Debt (LP - Everyone Must Touch The Stove) *Des Man DeAblo: Love Mantra No 1 (7" - Love Mantras For DeAblo) Whole Car *''John has now found a microphone. Camden Traffic'' # *DJ Food: Inosan (album - A Recipe For Disaster) Ninja Tune ZEN 20 # % note - not on Lorcan tracklisting *Tarzan: unknown # % note - not on Lorcan tracklisting *''Dave Clarke Live Set # %/$'' **Thunderground: Thunderground (12" - Thunderground / Chrome Roots) Infonet # **Regis: Montreal (12") Downwards # **Dave Clarke: Thunder (12" - Red Three) Bush # **Advent: Mad Dog (12" - Manipulate) Internal # **Jeff Mills: ? (12" - The Purpose Maker) Axis # **Spira: Scorpion (12" - Animal Trax) Spira'' #'' **Hell: Ris Veglia Di Una Citta (12" - Original Street Techno) Disko B'' #'' **Young & Bell: There Is No Planet (12") White Label'' #'' **Hell: ? (12" - Original Street Techno) Disko B'' #'' **Surgeon: Argon (12" - Magneze) Downwards'' #'' **Ken Ishii: Extra (Dave Angel Mix) (12" - Extra) R&S'' #'' **X313: Interferon (12") White Label'' #'' **Green Velvet: Flash - [http://www.discogs.com/Green-Velvet-Flash-Remixes/master/93447 Flash (Remixes)] Relief'' #'' **Joey Beltram: Track C1 Track C1 (From The Place) White Label'' #'' **DBX: Neurotika (12" - Untitled) Probe'' #'' **Dave Clarke: The Storm (12" - Red Three) Deconstruction'' #'' **DJ Sneak: Bangin It (12" - Sneaky Traxx II) Defiant'' #'' **Dave Clarke: Protective Custody (LP - Archive One) Deconstruction '' #'' *''JP - "Stone me and I call myself a DJ..." # $'' *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 and # available on File 3 'and $ available on '''File 4 '% available on 'File 5 '$ available on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) 1995-10-27 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 *2) Dat_092_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) Dat_094_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *4) 1995-10-xx Peel Show LE250 *5) 1995-10-xx Peel Show LE251 *6) 1995-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE252 ;Length *1) 42:30 *2) 03:51:24 (from 02:53:05) (to 03:12:55 additional) *3) 04:04:12 (to 00:53:22) (additional) *4) 1:33:56 (1:02:04 -1:25:05) (1:03:21 -1:06:11, 1:10:07 -1:14:22 unique) *5) 1:34:10 (from 27:11) (1:10:58-1:11:40 unique) *6) 1:33:55 (42:19-1:00:50) ;Other *1) File created from SB1086 of Weatherman22's Tapes. *2) 3) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 092 Dat 094 *4) Created from LE250 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1995 Lee Tape 250 *5) Created from LE251 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1995 Lee Tape 251 *6) Created from LE252 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1995 Lee Tape 252 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) 3) Mooo * 4,5,6) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Max-dat Tapes